


Hostage

by wenyanwen (orphan_account)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, China Line - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Jun and Yanan housemate, Kissing, M/M, Naughty Sherlock, Neck Kissing, junan, soft, wenyanwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wenyanwen
Summary: Jun's virginity was long gone since the first time he and Yanan dated but the morning Jun woke up on Yanan's bed,  something else is missing.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yan An
Kudos: 25





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is continuation to my previous work What Should I do & this is super short but i hope you'll like it

_"Hi baby, good morning?"_  
Jun waking up to a soft voice heard so slowly but enough to make his heart blooms. He blush. Jun let Yanan's playing with his brunette hair while Yanan's laying on the bed next to him. Yanan move closer to Jun's face to kiss him but Jun hide his face in the blanket,   
_"No kiss?"_  
_"No! I haven't brush my teeth"_ Jun sound playfully mad   
_"And so do I"_  
_"DOUBLE EW"_  
_"I'm kidding, i already shower"_  
_"Anyway, what are we gonna do today?"_ Yanan asks,   
Jun sit on their bed and fix his hair and clear his throat, his naked body covered with white blanket but his chest was slightly revealed,   
_"Why don't we rest today? Just the two of us!"_ Jun cuteness carved smile on Yanan's face and Yanan pat Jun head softly, _"We'll see how"_

Jun stretch his body, tries to reach some clothes going before going back to his room and get a shower but there was only one shirt on the floor and his shorts are gone. Even though they went very wet and wild last night, he sure that he kick all his clothes to one spot. 

_"You're looking for this?"_ Yanan holding Jun's red short in his hand, _"Come get them if you want"_  
Jun almost disbelief Yanan is playing a trick with him.  
_"You know I have no problem walking half naked, it's our house anyway and only us live in here" "Yeah, but Soonyoung called me last night and he said he need somewhere to stay, so i let him use your room"_  
_"YOU WHAT?!"_  
_"So? You want this or not?"_ Yanan waves Jun shorts in the air with satisfaction in his smile.   
_"Come here baby"_ Yanan giggle in naughtiness.

_"Now give me the best smile"_ Yanan instructs but Jun only smile half heartedly, still mad Yanan is toying with him this morning.  
_"It looks a bit sour in your smile? But why?"_ Jun sulks, and Yanan cup Jun's face, trying to make Jun look at him but Jun resist and his eyes linger to every where but not Yanan's face.   
_"Okay okay you can have them back, but it won't be so easy"_ Yanan told him and now he is looking into Yanan's eyes. He know Yanan can never let him be mad or let him sulk any longer than 5 minutes. 

They are laying on the bed next to each other and Yanan take out Jun's shorts from below the blanket they share to Jun eyes and suddenly he hides it below his body and laugh.   
_"Try get them if you can"_  
_"Yeah, of course i can"_ Jun sounds so pissed and even rolled his eyes 

Jun jumped on top of Yanan body trying to reach his shorts below Yanan's. Jun's struggle to reach his pants makes them become closer and with Jun half naked, his hands rubbing Yanan back's while Yanan is enjoying the opportunity. Jun stick to Yanan's body so close, and Yanan enyoing his enjoying view of a person he love the most in this world, Jun whining on Yanan for being such a dork in the morning but Yanan attention went missing. His eyes laid on Jun's heart shaped lips and he couldn't resist from giving Jun a kiss on his lips. Jun blushes and hide his face in Yanan's neck. The feeling of Jun's redden cheeks pressed on Yanan's neck. God, Yanan really loves when Jun cling to him like this. 

Jun spread his knee across Yanan's waist, arm tangled around Yanan's neck,  
_"You've become so naughty Yananie, I need to be more carefull"_ with small giggles Jun gave Yanan a smile of confirmation. Hand slid down to Jun's torso and Yanan press Jun closer to his body, locking Jun hands in his. Yanan gave Jun endless kiss on his neck down to his chest and again back to Jun's lips. Just like every time they kiss, they feel comfort in each others' warmth. When Jun pull back, Yanan booped Jun nose _"You're so cute"_   
Jun really love it when Yanan call him cute, even though sometimes he said he don't. Seeing Jun cheeks redden, Yanan give Jun a quick peck on Jun's cheeks and cover his face with his hand in shyness. Jun starts to giggle when he see Yanan quick action is really adorable. Yanan isn't really a flirty person like Jun, but the night he spends with Jun last night couldn't stop him from pampering his the love to the person in front of him now.   
Yanan lead Jun's body to his bed as he just want to cuddle with Jun the whole day. His arm wrapping Jun's back while Jun hands placed in Yanan's waist.   
_"Yanan,"_ Jun voice turned so soft it melts Yanan's away  
_"Yes?"_  
_"I love you so much"_ Jun express his love for the countless times, Yanan smiles pat Jun's head. Jun moves slowly and place a soft warmth kiss on Yanan's lips.   
_"You said you don't wanna kiss me?"_ Yanan tease Jun  
_"Not before i was told my shorts were kidnapped"_  
_"Wait your shorts were kidnapped?"_ Yanan jokingly   
_"Yeah, the thief was very naughty! But he's kind of good looking too, I think i like him, but i'm not sure if he likes me too?"_ Jun told Yanan in excitement, sounds like a kid in his voice, eyes widen and suddently Yanan give Jun a deep long kiss they both enjoy.   
_"I think i got the answer now, but he's still naughty!!"_ Jun giggle while his hand softly punching Yanan's chest. 

_"I love you too Junnie"_


End file.
